


Nerves

by rosemary_09



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Prostate Massage, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemary_09/pseuds/rosemary_09
Summary: "No." He said immediately. He didn't want any part of this.Well. He wouldn't mind, actually. He hadn't had sex in years, and it was starting to get frustrating- but still. It would be wildly unprofessional to have a threesome with his allies."Oh come on! You're no fun. Just give it a try?" Tifa whined, leaning forward on the table. Her breasts were pushed together now, and Cloud forced himself not to look. He could already feel himself flushing. Whether or not Tifa was trying to be alluring was beyond him."Aw, he's blushing," Aerith said, pointing an accusing finger at him. Cloud could feel his face grow hotter."Ugh, you..." He was so, so tempted... He shouldn't. But the way they were both looking at him, eager smiles and shining eyes..."Fine. But you better not-""Yes!" Tifa exclaimed, cutting off whatever warning he was about to give them. She high-fived Aerith across the table. Cloud shook his head in disbelief. He could only hope this wouldn't turn out as a disaster.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife, Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart, Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Nerves

**Author's Note:**

> I'm only like 15 hours into the game lol please don't get mad if some info is inaccurate. I wanted to wait until I was done with the game to write this, but I couldn't lmao. Please enjoy.

Cloud took a sip of his drink. It had been a long day, and he was glad to have some time off. Aerith and Tifa sat beside him, talking enthusiastically as usual. Although he preferred to be alone most of the time, he couldn't deny having the company was pleasant.

Aerith giggled at something, amused.

_Uh oh.._ Cloud thought. 

_She's come up with something again._ He shook his head. Aerith was just being Aerith. 

That was, until he saw the girl in question exchange a glance with Tifa. 

"Cloud." 

"What." He turned his head to look at her. He had no idea what she was about the say to him but... it couldn't be good. 

Tifa was looking at him as well, a devilish smile on her face. 

"...Why are you two looking at me like that." He felt dread pool in his gut, and he frowned.

"Cloud, have you ever had a threesome?" Tifa asked him, casual as ever. Cloud did a double-take. Had he heard her correctly? He looked at Aerith, then back at Tifa, baffled. 

"I haven't. Why do you ask." It wasn't as much of a question as it was a demand. Was this a prank? He didn't feel like dealing with pranks today. Or ever, for that matter.

"Well, we were thinking...' Her and Aerith giggled again.

And then it clicked. They wanted a threesome with him. 

"No." He said immediately. He didn't want any part of this.

Well. He wouldn't mind, actually. He hadn't had sex in years, and it was starting to get frustrating- but still. It would be wildly unprofessional to have a threesome with his allies. 

"Oh come on! You're no fun. Just give it a try?" Tifa whined, leaning forward on the table. Her breasts were pushed together now, and Cloud forced himself not to look. He could already feel himself flushing. Whether or not Tifa was trying to be alluring was beyond him.

"Aw, he's blushing," Aerith said, pointing an accusing finger at him. Cloud could feel his face grow hotter.

"Ugh, you..." He was so, _so_ tempted... He shouldn't. But the way they were both looking at him, eager smiles and shining eyes...

"Fine. But you better not-"

"Yes!" Tifa exclaimed, cutting off whatever warning he was about to give them. She high-fived Aerith across the table. Cloud shook his head in disbelief. He could only hope this wouldn't turn out as a disaster.

They decided to meet in Tifa's apartment later that evening.

Cloud felt himself become increasingly antsy as the hours passed. He turned over in his bed, trying to relax. Sighing, he sat up. Realizing that moping around wasn't going to get him anywhere. He couldn't believe what he had gotten himself into. He knew that the chills running down his body weren't out of fear. Excitement and anticipation buzzed in his head. But he wouldn't overdo it, he told himself. He'd go slow, try not to overwhelm himself. 

It was then he heard a small knock on his door. He glanced at the clock. It was time. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door. 

Aerith stood in the doorway, smiling. 

"Come on, don't want to be late, do you?" 

"Ugh..." He ran a hand down his face. He was definitely regretting this.

"Oh please. We know you want this! Don't be so sour." 

Did he want this? Deep down, he knew the answer, but he sure as hell didn't want to admit it. He let Aerith drag him into Tifa's apartment. 

He closed the door behind him and turned to look at the girls. Both were smiling at him. 

"How... do you want to do this, exactly." He asked, feeling his heart pound. The girls were looking at him like he was a full course meal. He didn't know if he was terrified or horny.

"Just let us do the work," Tifa replied, taking his hand. She guided him to the bed.

"Um, alright." He said, hesitantly letting the other push him down so he was sitting. 

"Just, lay down. _Relax!_ " Aerith chimed in. She was reading him like a book, trying to calm his nerves. He had hoped his hesitance wasn't as obvious as he thought it was, but clearly he was wrong.

"Tifa, do you want to go first?" 

"Sure" She giggled, putting a finger on his chest. He laid down, with his upper back on the pillow at the head of the bed. This way, he was propped up a bit with a view of the others. Tifa climbed in between his legs, forcing him to spread them to accommodate her body. She leaned down and suddenly he was kissing her. He made a small sound of surprise, but quickly returned the favor. He felt Aerith sit down on the side of the bed, but somehow he didn't care that he was being watched. His head was already buzzing like a motorcycle engine with excitement. 

Cloud reminds himself that it's only been three seconds and that he needs to calm down.

Tifa's lips were soft and smooth, and he could feel her hands gripping his shoulders. He pulled away for a breath and felt his face flush. 

"You're so cute when you blush," Aerith said, and there she was smiling again. Cloud just shook his head. He didn't trust his voice not to shake if he spoke. Her eyes had a fire in them that he could only describe as desire. 

" You're cute too," Tifa said, shifting so she could face Aerith. They met each other halfway in a kiss. Cloud felt stupid just watching them, but he couldn't tear his eyes away. Especially when Aerith slipped her tongue into the other girl's mouth. _Especially_ when Aerith's hands groped the other girl's breasts. His eyes were probably bugged out of their sockets by now.

He felt his cock starting to grow hard in his pants as the girls kissed passionately, small breathy moans coming from Tifa as she was touched.

Aerith pulled away from the other girl and faced cloud, kissing his cheek and laughing at his reaction before kissing him on his open mouth. It was enough to melt any annoyance he had away. It felt so good kissing her that he didn't even realize Tifa was near again until her mouth was on his ear, teeth grazing against his cartilage. He let out a quiet groan against his will, because _holy shit_ , who knew someone kissing his ear would feel so good?

He felt a bit overwhelmed with two hot women on either side of him, both giving him their undivided attention, but it felt too good for him to care. Tifa moved down from his ear to pull down his collar and lightly suck and bite on his neck. He outright _moaned_ into Aerith's mouth when she sucked on a vein. He felt the other grin against his lips. He drew back, needing a breath, even though he desperately wanted to keep going.

His cock stood proudly now, covered by his pants but still very obvious. Tifa boldly traced a finger over the outline, and he couldn't help but gasp, despite the little amount of pressure on his cock. Aerith giggled again (Does this girl ever stop laughing?) and rubbed her thumb over the tip.

"A-ah, that-" He sputtered, and immediately feels like punching himself because he stutters. 

"Aw, you're so _needy_." She replies, and Cloud wants to say something back, defend himself, but he _can't_ , when he feels that pesky hand on his dick again. She rubs him slowly, teasingly, running her fingers down his length. 

" _God_ , can you just-"

"Patience," Tifa says, _demands._ And _holy shit_ , Cloud didn't even know he was into that, and he hasn't even been touched that much yet, he feels shame already, and-

"Hey. Don't fly away from us yet. We're still here." Aerith says, interrupting his train of negative thought. She pets his cheek. There she goes, trying to keep him grounded. She knows him so well it's nearly scary sometimes. Tifa nods in agreement. 

" _Please_ , just..." He says, then doesn't continue. Surely they know what he wants. Whether or not they'll give it to him, well...

He wants to feel some sort of embarrassment, shame for being so _needy,_ but he can't bring himself to care when Aerith tightens her grip against his cock and pumps him a couple times. He has to bite his lip to keep from whining when she stops. 

"Here, take off your pants," Tifa says, and he feels too embarrassed to look either of them in the eye when he strips. He doesn't want to be the only one naked, and they must know this, because Tifa takes off her sports bra. 

"Cloud, come over here. Tifa, lay there and..." Aerith instructs them to switch positions, so Cloud ends up over Tifa on his hands and knees, with Aerith behind him. Tifa's looking at him funny, and he can't help but feel shy again because the Aerith is staring at his ass. He can only imagine what that girl is thinking right now...

"Cloud. I don't suppose you've ever been fingered...?" 

"Don't tell me you're going to-" starts, realizing, and snaps his head to look behind him.

She nods her head enthusiastically. Just his luck.

"If you don't like it, then just tell me. But at least give it a try?" 

He rolls his eyes. 

"Fine." How bad can it be, right? He can't lie that he doesn't mind being a bottom. 

He leans down towards Tifa, looking at her for an awkward couple of seconds before he kisses her. Tifa sighs against his lips, and he realizes she had been waiting a while. 

They kiss, and he feels Aerith run her cold hands down his spine. He shudders, gasping quietly against her mouth.

" _Relax_ , you're too tense." And she's right, he realizes, and drops his shoulders so he's resting on his forearms with his thigh between Tifa's legs. Her breath stutters in turn.

He pulls away, moving from her mouth to her neck. Returning the favor from earlier. He nips her jaw before moving lower to suck on her neck. Her soft breasts are pushed up against his chest now, and he feels dizzy. Tifa is a great distraction. He nearly misses the click of a bottle open from behind him.

His hips jerk when he feels a thin finger tracing his rim. Her finger is _cold_ , and he is suddenly very grateful she doesn't like having long nails. 

Without much warning, she pushes it in. He's never done this before, and it's tight. Her hand is warm now. It doesn't feel that great at first, and he almost asks her to stop, but it gets better. 

He moves to Tifa's chest now. He can't hold back anymore, has had his eyes on them since they started. He relishes in the moan she lets out when his tongue traces her nipple. Closing his mouth, he grazes his teeth over the tip. He lets his other hand lightly pinch and play with the other breast. 

It's starting to feel really, _really_ good now, and he suddenly can't focus on Tifa anymore when Aerith adds a second finger. 

"H- _Ah_... that-" 

"Feels good, right?" Aerith replies. "Good. Although, I'm purposely avoiding the spot that will make you see stars." 

"You _what?!_ " He cries in disbelief. He's half angry that she isn't giving it to him, and half excited that this has the potential to feel better. 

Aerith doesn't answer him, instead, she turns her finger in a 'come here' motion and he's seeing stars. Someone lets out a loud, whining moan, and he belatedly realizes it's _him_ making the noise. He's panting into Tifa's neck now, chest heaving, and he doesn't think his cock has ever been this hard in his _life._ He can feel it twitch and it almost hurts how sensitive he is now.

Aerith laughs, and he wants to glare at her, but she does it again and he can't help but let out the _neediest,_ most _filthy_ moan he's ever heard. Why didn't anyone tell him that getting fingered could feel this good? 

He feels movement from underneath him, and looks down to find Tifa with her hand between her thighs, mouth parted in a silent moan. 

"Let- _Ah_ \- me do it." He insists. He pushes her hand away and rubs where he knows that sweet spot is. It's hard to do something like this while getting a prostate massage, but he tries to focus anyways. 

He looks behind him, and Aerith is touching herself with her free hand. He feels bad, but he only has two hands. Maybe next time, he can return the favor. 

_Next time?_

Tifa comes first, and once her orgasm has passed she reaches a hand to pump his swollen cock. The way things are going, he probably could've come untouched, but he's grateful for the release anyways. He's grinding his hips against Aerith's hands now, and he can't even feel pathetic because he's _so_ close. He comes a minute later, with Aerith following soon after. 

His arms are too weak to support him anymore, so he rolls onto the side of the bed, panting. His legs are still twitching with aftershocks. Aerith climbs to his other side, resting her head on his shoulder without a word. 

The world might end soon, but right now, he feels the most content he's ever felt with Aerith and Tifa at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow My Twitter](https://twitter.com/yakukun3)


End file.
